¿que nos ha sucedido?
by DARK SUPER SONIC 3
Summary: ¿como unas simples palabras te alejaron tanto de mi?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió hace poco así que disfrútenlo si el titulo no les gusta ni modo fue el único que se me ocurrió

¿QUE NOS HA SUCEDIDO?

Cada vez te veo más distante de mí, aun recuerdo los momentos felices que teníamos juntos, rio cuando recuerdo como tratabas de hacerme feliz trayendo todo tipo de postres y bebidas o simplemente haciendo cualquier tipo de tarea para hacerme feliz y sacar cualquier tipo de sonrisa pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

¿Cómo unas simples palabras habían cambiado todo entre nosotros?, cada vez que recuerdo ese día en el que comenzó me hace derramar lagrimas

_**Flashback**_

Desperté temprano, estaba en mi camarote aun recordaba la noche anterior donde le grite a la persona mas importante para mi "lárgate de aquí, no se por que molestas tanto, TE ODIO" esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo

Estaba sumamente arrepentida de lo que le había dicho así que me depuse a disculparme con el, me bañe me cambie de ropa y salí de mi habitación

Mire así el mar era una mañana tan tranquila a penas el sol se asomaba en el horizonte vi a Zoro que estaba montando guardia esa noche en el puesto de vigía, como siempre estaba durmiendo se veía tan calmado

Pero no estaba para mirarlo tenia que hablar con el y pedirle disculpas fui directo hacia el único lugar que sabia que lo encontraría "la cocina"

Al entrar observe que estabas preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas

-ola Sanji-Kun-te salude lo mas dulce posible

-ola Nami-san-me saludo sin voltear a mirarme

-oye Sanji-Kun quería hablar contigo acerca de…-iba disculparme pero el me interrumpió

-no es necesario Nami-san yo ya eh aceptado lo que piensas de mi y no me molesta

-¿que? pero yo-nuevamente me interrumpió

-tu siempre me has detestado pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante dejare de molestarte ya no me acercare a ti a pesar de lo mucho que te aprecio-su tono de voz se oía con enojo y tristeza

-ESCUCHEN ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A UN ISLA DESPIERTEN Y CEJA-RIZADA ESPERO QUE EL DESAYUNO ESTE MEJOR QUE LA BASOFIA QUE PREPARASTE AYER-anuncio Zoro por el altavoz

-oye maldito marimo vuelve a decir eso en mi cara, estupido-mientras salía de la cocina

Estaba completamente en shock las piernas no me respondían, no articulaba ninguna palabra, solo me limite a salir para ver a que isla llegamos

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Desde ese día nuestra relación no ha sido la misma, cada día te veo más distante, antes utilizabas cualquier pretexto para acercarte a mí, ahora simplemente me evitas cada vez que puedes

"tu siempre me has detestado pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante dejare de molestarte ya no me acercare a ti" cada vez que recordaba esas palabras sentía como mi corazón se destrozaba y regresaba en silencio a mi cuarto donde las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar

Jamás pensé que podrías hacer esto, pero sabia en el fondo que todo era mi culpa la forma en que te trataba, como me aprovechaba de ti poco a poco te iba alejando de mi aunque tu lo hicieras por hacerme feliz verme sonreír como tu decías "tu sonrisa ilumina mi día" ahora extrañaba tanto esa frase

Lo lamentaba tanto, en verdad me sentía tan mal por la forma en la que te había tratado. Todo había sido un horrible error y ahora la estaba pagando caro por ello. Era increíble que unas simples palabras hubieran logrado alejarte de mí por tanto tiempo. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que me habías dirigido la palabra por última vez

Si todo hubiera sido de otra forma, si jamás hubiera dicho esas malditas palabras que hicieron que todo esto pasara, ahora podríamos estar juntos, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad que todo esto terminase regresar a los momentos de antes pero no lo había arruinado todo

No solo te notaba distante conmigo también lo estabas con los demás, pocas veces salías de tu cuarto, tus peleas con Zoro se habían acabado, solamente salías cuando era hora de preparar la comida de ahí en fuera no se te veía en todo el día, todos nos preocupamos por ti pero ya no eras el mismo y me dolía pensar que yo era la causante de tu sufrimiento

Robin sabia acerca de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, también los demás pero ellos no lo comprendían ella me apoyaba como si fuera mi hermana y es lo que yo la consideraba mi hermana

-debes hablar con el Nami tu y el están sufriendo por lo mismo-dijo Robin tratando de calmarme

-no puedo, el dejo en claro todo lo que paso, lo odio por hacerme esto pero no puedo dejar de amarlo

-sabes que el también pasa por lo mismo los dos sufren por algo que se puede solucionar tan sencillo

-tienes razón, pero me da miedo a que vuelva a decir eso, como la ultima vez que intente hablar con el

-mínimo deberías intentarlo tal vez con eso puedan solucionar todos sus problemas-me dijo al momento de levantarse y salir

Ella tenía razón debí hablar contigo desde el primer día acerca de mis sentimientos por ti que eras una parte importante de mi vida, que poco a poco no podía dejar de vivir sin tus sonrisas todos los días, que te amo

Ya lo había decidido mañana iba a aclarar todo este asunto, no iba a tener miedo de decírtelo si lo que dice Robin es cierto tu también estas pasando por lo mismo o peor y si unas simples palabras te alejaron tanto de mi, con otras volverás a estar conmigo ya estaba decidida, tenia sueño mejor me dormía ahora

Me desperté no podía esperar mas tenia que hablar con el ya sabia que después de que preparara el desayuno regresaría a su cuarto sin dirigir palabra haci que fui rápidamente a la cocina y por fin lo encontré

-Sanji-kun necesito que hablemos-dije al entrar a la cocina

-dime Nami-san-parecía calmado, demasiado

-quiero disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, cuando te dije esa noche todas esas palabras realmente no era lo que quiera decir-trataba de no llorar

-¿y que es lo que realmente me querías decir?-pregunto con tono indiferente y sin mirarme

-quiero decirte que te amo-por fin pude decírselo

-lo siento Nami-san pero yo no te amo-dijo inhalando el humo de su cigarro

Al escuchar eso sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Por qué me decía eso? si antes me había dicho que me amaba esto no tiene ningún sentido

-en realidad no he estado pensando y no vale la pena que sufra por ti, y he descubierto un nuevo sentimiento hacia ti odio-al terminar de decir vi como se acercaba a atinarme una patada

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-desperté sudando jadeando mire mi habitación todo había sido una pesadilla, como pude llegar a soñar eso, ya no soportaba esto haci que me levante y me dirigí a su habitación

Ya no sabia que podía pasar pero necesitaba sacarme esta sensación del pecho, toque a su puerta al no recibir respuesta alguna lo intente 2 veces mas pero nada, así que forcé su puerta y entre pero no vi a nadie tan solo una nota encima de su cama

_QUERIDA NAMI, ROBIN Y EL RESTO DE LOS IDIOTAS_

_Quizá esto suene algo idiota o absurdo pero no puedo seguir en el barco, he decidido marcharme pero no se preocupen no he tomado ni el mini going merry ni el submarino me e ido volando para no molestarlos, la razón de que me fuera eres tu mi querida Nami-san._

_Desde que te vi la primera vez sentí como una sensación calida se apoderaba de mi, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu risa, tus hermosos ojos, al principio creí que todo eso me pasaba por que eras hermosa y como el mujeriego que soy, aceptémoslo soy así, solo sentía atracción física por ti pero a medida que te iba conociendo, tu inteligencia, tu valor, tu forma de ser me enamore completamente de ti, por fin había encontrado el amor de mi vida, trataba de acercarme cada vez que se daba la oportunidad cortejarte y saber que yo realmente te importaba, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a alguien por culpa del idiota de Luffy , tenia miedo no por mi vida si no por la tuya por que a pesar de que sabia que eras fuerte, yo te veía como una delicada flor y cuando te separabas de mi solo rogaba por que volviera a verte_

_Cuando fuimos separados en el Archipiélago Sabaody solo me preocupa una cosa tú, durante mis dos años en la isla de esos malditos okamas solo una cosa me mantenía cuerdo el saber que si lograba ser mas fuerte podría protegerte de cualquier peligro y jamás perderte pero ahora que conozco lo que piensas de mi y aunque yo no quería aceptarlo no podía ignorar algo que tanto amo así que he decidido tomar el camino de los cobardes e irme sin antes poder decirte lo mucho que te amo, de seguro ahora mismo el estupido marimo se ha de estar burlando de mi por lo cursi de la carta pero estos son mis sentimientos, pero eso ya no me importa, gracias Luffy por permitirme estar en tu barco y haber tenido nakamas tan buenos, supongo que tendrán que encontrar un nuevo cocinero pero con el apetito que tiene Luffy no creo que lo vayan a encantara pronto _

_Bueno con esto me despido siempre he tenido el sueño de encontrar el all blue y desde ahora continuare solo, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme y Luffy te encargo mucho a Nami-san y Robin-Chan por que si me llego a enterar que algo les paso por tu culpa te pateare hasta el mismo infierno, adiós mi preciosa Nami-san _

_atte.: pierna negra Sanji_

Cuando termine de leer la nota no pude contener mis lagrimas, el realmente me amaba y ahora se había ido sin que pudiera decirle cuanto lo amaba, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar quería detenerme pero no podía, me tumbe en su cama y continúe llorando

Ahora sentía como si todo se hubiera acabado sabia que el podía lograr llegar a una isla a salvo pero no sabría a cual no supe cuanto tiempo estuve haci lo ultimo que recuerdo es entrando Luffy corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto

-¡NAMI! ¿Dónde esta Sanji?-pregunto nervioso

No pude contestarle me limite a entregarle la nota que había dejado Sanji antes de irse, comenzó a leerla

-¿que Sanji se fue? ¿Pero como, por que, que vamos a hacer, quien va a cocinar?-me dijo completamente confundido

-cállate Luffy-le grite enojada-no ves que el ya ha tomado su decisión, ya no podemos hacer nada para que regreso, no sabemos donde este o pueda estar-le dije tratando de no derramar mas lagrimas

-Nami tu lo amas ¿no es cierto?-pregunto calmado a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza-ya lo sabia

-¿que?- pregunte confundida

-si, pues de hace ya varias semanas tu y el han estado actuando muy extraño y pues el casi nunca salía de su habitación y a ti se te vi muy triste y pues…-no termino de decir cuando lo interrumpí gritando

-es cierto lo amo y voy a hacer que regrese le guste o no-dije decidida a lo que Luffy callo al suelo por el susto

-y que es lo que vas hacer-me dijo nervioso

-no es Ovio se que por la carta tomara el mismo camino, haci que se dirigirá a la próxima isla y ahí lo encontraremos

-y si el ya se ha marchado para cuando llegáramos

-simple, llegaremos antes de que eso pase-ahora me sentía con ánimos sabia que el me amaba y siempre me buscaba ahora era mi turno

Salí tan rápido como pude del cuarto de Sanji ahora lo único que teníamos que hacer era llegar a la isla, tome el timón y active el cuop of brust y salimos disparados alo que los demás se enfadaron por la forma tan brusca de cómo los desperté

-acaso estas loca Nami como se te ocurre activar el cuop of brust cuando estamos durmiendo -grito Zoro llegando a la cubierta

-no hay tiempo para delicadezas, Sanji se ha ido y tenemos que ir por el-grite

-¡¿que? El idiota se ha ido ¿pero como?-grito a todo pulmón

-después te explico primero hay que llegar rápido a la siguiente isla

-¿que pasa por que tanto movimiento?-dijo Fraky saliendo de su camarote

-no lo voy a explicar dos veces así que cállate y no digas nada

-pero yo…-fue interrumpido por Zoro

-será mejor que ya no le digas nada como esta ahora ella de seguro te mata-los demás fueron saliendo sin decir nada solo escuchando la explicaron de Luffy

-no me creo que el cocinero se haya ido pero ¿en serio se fue por Nami?

-sabes que Sanji-san siempre estuvo enamorado de Nami-san y se le veía triste en todo momento mis ojos no soportaban verlo así, pero claro yo no tengo ojos YOHOHOHO

-bueno pero hay que hacer que regrese es nuestro nakamas y no se va ir así de fácil-grito Luffy

-¿pero saben a donde se dirige?

-si, Nami ya nos dijo que el de seguro iba a la próxima isla así que tenemos que llegar lo mas rápido posible

-no sabia que Sanji pudiera ser tan romántico- Mientras los demás hablaban sobre su partida Robin se acerco a mi

-Robin ¿la leíste la carta?-dije algo apenada ya que me pareció muy tierno

-si, y veo que por fin te dijo sus sentimientos a pesar de que se allá ido-dijo igual de calmada que siempre- vamos por el por que es nuestro nakamas o por que lo amas

-por que lo amo-dije sin pensarlo-y por que es nuestro nakamas

Solo se río un poco como las risas que hace ella al ver lo obvio y los demás no-bueno entonces espero que lo encontremos rápido

-yo también-dije mirando hacia el mar

_**Bueno aquí termina la primera parte espero que le guste, muy dramático no pero bueno se me vino a la mente y lo escribí**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí continua mi historia ahora enfocado desde el punto de vista de Sanji**_

Ya no lo soportaba cada vez que la veía sentía un vacío dentro de mi, al principio de todo esto pensé que tal vez con el paso del tiempo e ignorándola podría olvidarme de ella pero no era así

Ya era tarde y en mis sueños seguía apareciendo la imagen de mi hermosa Nami-san alejándose de mí, sin que yo la pudiera alcanzarla, desperté sudando mire mi reloj 12:00 pm esto ya no lo soportaba así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió IRME

Si esa era la única solución, al principio lo dude mucho ya que aquí estaba toda mi vida mis amigos, mi sueño, ella, pero después de tanto pensar decidí que lo mejor seria irme, con eso ella y yo podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas tranquilamente

Me levante de la cama, me vestí como normalmente lo hago y me acerque al escritorio de mi recamara tome una pluma y papel y comencé a escribir

_QUERIDA NAMI, ROBIN Y EL RESTO DE LOS IDIOTAS_

Perfecto con eso puedo empezar

_Quizá esto suene algo idiota o absurdo pero no puedo seguir en el barco, he decidido marcharme pero no se preocupen no he tomado ni el mini going merry ni el submarino me e ido volando para no molestarlos, la razón de que me fuera eres tu mi querida Nami-san._

Tal vez no debería decir eso después de todo fue mi decisión, pero si esta carta es lo ultimo que les voy a dejar, por que no simple mente decir la razón por la que me fui

_Desde que te vi la primera vez sentí como una sensación calida se apoderaba de mi, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu risa, tus hermosos ojos, al principio creí que todo eso me pasaba por que eras hermosa y como el mujeriego que soy, aceptémoslo soy así, solo sentía atracción física por ti pero a medida que te iba conociendo, tu inteligencia, tu valor, tu forma de ser me enamore completamente de ti, por fin había encontrado el amor de mi vida, trataba de acercarme cada vez que se daba la oportunidad cortejarte y saber que yo realmente te importaba, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a alguien por culpa del idiota de Luffy , tenia miedo no por mi vida si no por la tuya por que a pesar de que sabia que eras fuerte, yo te veía como una delicada flor y cuando te separabas de mi solo rogaba por que volviera a verte_

A pesar de que se que ella es fuerte siempre pensé en ella como una flor que se rompería al mas sensible tacto, tanto que amo de ella y no puedo expresarlo en palabras mas que estas

_Cuando fuimos separados__ en el __Archipiélago Sabaody__solo me preocupa una cosa tú, durante mis dos años en la isla de esos malditos okamas solo una cosa me mantenía cuerdo el saber que si lograba ser mas fuerte podría protegerte de cualquier peligro y jamás perderte pero ahora que conozco lo que piensas de mi y aunque yo no quería aceptarlo no podía ignorar algo que tanto amo así que he decidido tomar el camino de los cobardes e irme sin antes poder decirte lo mucho que te amo, de seguro ahora mismo el estupido marimo se ha de estar burlando de mi por lo cursi de la carta pero estos son mis sentimientos, pero eso ya no me importa, gracias Luffy por permitirme estar en tu barco y haber tenido nakamas tan buenos, supongo que tendrán que encontrar un nuevo cocinero pero con el apetito que tiene Luffy no creo que lo vayan a encantara pronto_

En verdad me duele dejarlos pero si no lo hago ahora jamás me podré ir y solo sufriríamos ella y yo

_Bueno con esto me despido siempre he tenido el sueño de encontrar el all blue y desde ahora continuare solo, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme y Luffy te encargo mucho a Nami-san y Robin-Chan por que si me llego a enterar que algo les paso por tu culpa te pateare hasta el mismo infierno, adiós mi preciosa Nami-san _

_atte.: pierna negra Sanji_

Después de todo ni yo mismo conozco mi apellido, el maldito viejo jamás me dijo su apellido y jamás conocí a mis padres así que por que no poner el apodo que los marines me dieron

Me tomo mas de una hora poder escribir todo lo que sentía y había vivido con ella, aunque sabía que con esto no se quedarían tranquilos era lo mejor, deje la tona sobre mi cama y Salí del camarote, me acerque a la cocina sin que nadie me oyera y tome una mochila

Guarde en ella todo lo necesario para mi viaje, ropa, uno que otro cuchillo y algo de dinero si iba a empezar de cero era mejor llevar conmigo aun quesea un poco de oro, me la colgué y Salí a ver por ultima vez el barco que tantos años había sido mi hogar, que tantos buenos momentos había pasado

Me dirige a la recamara de las chicas y vi por la ventana a mi hermosa Nami-san, tan delicada y tan fuerte a la vez, fui un iluso al pensar que ella se fijaría o llegaría a notar a un estupido como yo, la mire por ultima vez sin antes susurrarle "te amo Nami-san"

Fui al timón y vi al estupido cabeza de alga que debería estar vigilando en vez de estar durmiendo, en otras situaciones lo hubiera pateado para que despertara pero que bueno que era el, si hubiera sido otro de seguro ya me hubieran visto

Mire el Log pose que tenía instalada, indicaba que había una isla al frente, sabia que si seguía recto encontraría una isla y ahí podría volver a empezar, salte hacia al frente y use mi SKY WALK para irme

No había problema en viajar por el Grand Line sin barco ya que había corrido sin descanso durante dos años enteros así que no necesitaba llevarme nada para navegar, mientras me iba voltee nuevamente al ver por ultima vez el barco

No me tomo mas de tres horas llegar a la isla, como aun estaba oscuro era mejor esperar a que amaneciera para poder comprar un barco, estaba bien que pudiera volar pero no lo iba hacer cada vez para ir en isla en isla, al caminar un rato me di cuenta que era un pueblo pequeño, mejor así nadie sabría quien era yo

Me senté en una banca del parque a esperar a que el sol saliera, realmente no me sentía cansado la verdad, estaba mas triste que cansado no lograba sacarme de mi mente todo lo que había pasado junto a todos mis amigos, mi familia

Saque un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar, pensé que tal vez eso lograría relajarme aunque sea un poco pero no, arroje el cigarro al piso en vez de ayudarme solo me dejo un mal sabor de boca

Aunque me sintiera fatal el hecho era que ya no podía dar marcha atrás si tal vez llegue a enamorarme pero no iba a dejar que el sueño del maldito viejo y yo se fuera por la borda, no sabia como lo haría pero algo era seguro, ¡encontrare el All Blue cueste lo que me cueste!

Ese siempre fue mi sueño desde pequeño y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en mi camino, de seguro el maldito viejo si supiera todo lo que estoy viviendo en este momento se estaría riendo como nunca lo había echo, pero bueno siempre a sido mi padre así

Luego de varios minutos vi el sol asomándose al horizonte, era hora de que comprara lo necesario y siga mi camino antes de que la bola de idiotas y las chicas vengan a llevarme de vuelta

Me encamine al puerto de seguro ahí podría encontrar un barco y algo de comida para el viaje, después de todo, tanto tiempo que he estado manejando el timón a las ordenes de Nami-san me han enseñado algo de navegación y haber viajado por el Grand Line todos estos años ya nada me sorprende

Al caminar por el pueblo observe a varias mujeres hermosas pero hoy no tenia ganas de cortejar a ninguna mujer, tal vez en una hora pero por el momento no, me acerque a u puesto de frutas y compre todo lo necesario

-disculpe señora cuanto va ser por todo-la vendedora era una señora ya mayor como unos 60 a 70 tal vez

-serian 50 mil berries

-ok aquí tiene-le extendí la mano para darle el dinero

-gracias-me gire para marcharme cuando escuche que me dijo- deberías de volver con esa muchacha si tanto la amas

-¿que?-me gire sorprendido de que ella me dijera algo así-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-seré vieja y por eso mismo he aprendido ha descifrar que oculta los ojos de las personas a leer su mente através de ellos y se que tu estas sufriendo a causa de que abandonaste a la mujer que amas

Me quede atónito ¿Cómo rayos alguien puede leer la mente de la gente a través de sus ojos? para mi es imposible de creer pero estando en el Grand Line ya nada me sorprende

-cuando tienes mi edad has visto casi de todo en el mundo y ya es fácil no debería sorprendente

-¡deje de hacer eso!-le dije enojado

-¿que? leer tu mente pues deberías voltear para otro lado-que idiota soy

-Muchas gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta-le dije dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar

-aaaaaa-suspiro- los muchos de hoy en día les gusta complicarse las cosas

Después de comprar la comida, me dirige al muelle para comprar un barco y seguir mi camino, tal vez era cierto lo que decía anciana si realmente amaba a Nami-san debería de volver con ella, ¡NO! yo ya tome mi camino solo espero que ella pueda encontrar a alguien que realmente la haga feliz

Ya en el puerto observe varios barcos, había de varios tamaños así que no habría problema en encontrar un barco pequeño para una sola persona, un barco con eso podría atravesar el mar sin problemas

Después de un buen rato buscando por fin encontré una barco perfecto, era pequeño pero tenia una recamara, una cocina y un baño, baje del barco y le pregunte al hombre que lo vendía era también un anciano

-es el barco que estaba buscando ¿Cuánto me costaría?

-pues te lo dejaría en 500 mil berries

-¿no es un poco caro?-pregunte tratando de bajar el precio

-bueno si te parece caro te lo dejo en mmm… 475 mil berries no mas

-perfecto-estreche su mano feliz de haberlo comprado-con eso me basta

-sabes deberías hablar con esa muchacha y arreglar las cosas-¿que todo el jodido planeta me tiene que decir eso?

-¿Cómo rayos supo eso?-pregunte sorprendido

-pues ya a esta edad un aprende a leer la mente de la persona a través de sus ojos

-oiga acaso usted conoce a una mujer mayor que vende fruta halla en el mercado

-claro, es mi esposa-por que no me sorprende

-bueno ¿para cuando podré usarlo?-pregunte impaciente

-pues lo voy a arreglar un poco yo digo que para mañana te lo tengo listo, eso también te dará tiempo de descansar estas muy agotado

-si la verdad tengo un poco de sueño-dije frotándome el cuello

-pues aquí al frente hay un hotel donde puedes descansar

-muchas gracias señor vengo por el en la mañana- dije despidiendo mientras iba rumbo al hotel

-descansa muchacho y recuerda debes de hablar con ella si tanto la quieres

Aunque fuera medio día me sentía muy cansado así que seguí el consejo del anciano y me dirigí al hotel, tal vez durmiendo podría sentirme mejor aunque lo dudo, al llegar al hotel me registre y subí rápido a la habitación y me tire sobre la cama

Me quede mirando el techo, con las manos en la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había vivido junto a mis amigos y junto a ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al momento de que una lagrima brotaba de mi ojo visible, al poco rato me quede dormido

_**Aquí termina la segunda parte si les gusto o le falta algo dejen reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡maldición! como fue que terminamos en este lío-dijo Zoro cortando un rey marino de gran tamaño que casi se comía el barco junto con nosotros-joder

Sabíamos a que isla se había dirigido Sanji lo malo es que ahora estamos atrapados en medio de una tormenta completamente rodeados por reyes marinos de gran tamaño

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron al unisolo Ussop y Chopper-corre esa cosa nos va a comer

-cálmense ustedes ahora mismo solo nos queda derrotar a cada uno de ellos además el barco es muy resistente lo soportara, no dejare que lo dañen-Franky junto sus manos-FRANKY RADICAL BEAAAM-matando a uno de ellos

-bien, pero de seguro que morimos aquí-Ussop levanto su arma-tráguense esto DOUBLE IMPACT WOLF

-mientras me encargare de la tormenta-agite mi climac tac formando una nube-Zoro necesito tu ayuda con esto

-¿y yo que quieres que haga? como si supiera deshacer una tormenta-contesto de mala gana

-tu solo has ese movimiento que haces con tus espadas tatsumo, takama

-¡tatsumaki mujer es como se llama!, bien-desenfundo su tercera espada, abrió los brazos -SANTORYUU TATSU…

-espera-lo interrumpí

-¡¿ahora que?-grito completamente furioso

-necesito que lo hagas pero invertido para poder contrarrestar los remolinos y junto mi nube para disipar la tormenta

-este bien pero si me quiero cargar a todas estas bestias-se pudo en la misma posición- SANTORYUU KOKUJO OOTATSU MAKI- vi claramente como se combina con mi nube, deshaciendo la tormenta junto a los reyes marinos

Al fin habíamos acabados con todos ya no quedaba ni uno a menos vivo no cuando de repente volvieron a salir de la nada mas y mucho mas grandes y el doble que antes

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Chopper a todo pulmón-¡ahora si vamos a morir!

-claro que no, acabo de perder a mi cocinero y encima no dejo nada de carne antes de irse, ahora mismo voy a acabar con todos ustedes si no se quitan del camino y nos dejan pasar-podía percibir cualquiera el aura asesina de Luffy en esos momentos- GOMU GOMU..¿Que?

Como si los reyes marinos hubieran escuchado y entendido cada una de las palabras de Luffy abrieron el paso para poder dejarnos pasar, parece que hasta ellos saben que cuando Luffy no come carne no hay nadie que se quiera meter con el

-eso Luffy demuéstrales quien es que manda-grito Ussop enérgico

-creo que todos ellos tienen un SUPER miedo hacia Luffy

-claro, Luffy-san no ha probado bocado en todo el día ni siquiera la misma marine podría oponerse a el en estos momentos YOHOHOHO

-de seguro que el ceja-rizada ya fue tragado por todos ellos-a lo que simplemente le propine un puñetazo en la cabeza-OYE MUJER ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?

-deja de hacer el vago y vámonos ya, como si Sanji-Kun pudiera morir así-volví mi vista al Log pose para que los demás no notaran mi sonrojo

Sabia que el no podría morir así de simple, ¿Cuántas veces ese idiota ha podido regresar vivo cuan un ser humano normal hubiera muerto?, ahora que lo recuerdo el siempre a arriesgado su vida una y otra vez por mi, no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos días que el siempre me había demostrado una y otra vez que daría su vida por mi, aunque suene egoísta me hace sentir bien

-oye Nami ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunto impaciente Luffy sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no ha de faltar mucho pero creo que podríamos llegar ya si usáramos el cuop of brust una vez mas-dije mirando a Franky

-lo siento Nami pero ahora mismo nos hemos quedado sin reservas de cola, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que embarco llegue por si solo

-debe de haber una forma-rebatió Luffy-si no llegamos rápido puede que Sanji ya no este en la isla

-tranquilo Luffy de seguro que Sanji ha de estar descansando después de estar usando su SKY WALK para poder irse, recuerda que si la usa mucho tiempo se cansa además de que se fue en la noche no ha de estar muy bien en estos momentos-lo tranquilizo Ussop y en parte a mi

-Chopper alcanzas a ver algo-pregunto Robin tranquilamente

-veo una isla a lo lejos-mirando con los binoculares-tal vez lleguemos en 30 minutos

-llegaremos en 15 con el CHANNEL CERO así que no se preocupéis de nada-Franky dijo al momento de activar el barco

-al fin algo de comer

-oye creo que deberíamos preocuparnos mas por encontrar a Sanji que comer algo

-claro pero primero hay que comer algo para reponer energías-dijo con brillo en los ojos

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la isla esperaba que ese idiota no se haya marchado ya por que si no cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar por hacerme que lo persiguiera por todas las malditas islas, pero era cierto lo que había dicho Ussop el debe de estar muy cansado para poder irse hoy así que ahora solo es cuestión de encontrarlo, logramos llegar a la isla en 10 minutos algo bueno

-bien ahora nos dividiremos cada uno para poder encontrarlo tu Luffy, un momento ¿Dónde esta?-mirando a todos lados

-el ya se ha ido dijo algo de comer antes de ir a encontrarlo-menciono Robin

-menudo idiota, como sea los demás nos separaremos y buscaremos alrededor de la isla, yo iré con Robin, Ussop tu iras con Zoro para que no se pierda

-¿que?, ¿Por qué necesito a una niñera para no perderme?-completamente molesto

-oye, oye, oye-dijo Ussop indicando lo obvio

-en verdad necesitas que te lo diga-dije de forma simple, el solo negó con la cabeza-Chopper tu iras con Brook y Franky

-bien pero ya hay que irnos si no el cocinero se puede ir-dijo Franky

En ese momento cada uno nos fuimos nosotras nos dirigimos al lugar donde posiblemente podría estar el mercado, era el lugar donde el siempre va y ahora como va iniciar su viaje solo no hay manera de que no se aliste para salir

-¿estas segura que Sanji estará ahí?-pregunto Robin mientras caminábamos

-no del todo pero si algo es seguro es que definitivamente ha ido por provisiones, en caso de que no este, habrá gente que lo haya visto

-Nami te puedo preguntar algo

-claro-respondí sin problema, ¿Por qué me pediría que me preguntara?

-¿tu que opinas de Luffy?-no me esperaba eso

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte algo nerviosa

-a la forma en que lo vez-dijo tranquila

-pues Luffy puede ser muy idiota la mayoría de las veces pero es una gran persona, siempre esta tratando de ayudar a los demás aunque no lo parezca-después de decir esto empecé a asimilar el por que de la pregunta-no me digas que a ti te gusta

-pues bueno yo- parecía algo nerviosa una faceta de ella que nunca había visto

-¡enserio te gusta!, ya que tu no eres de las personas que tartamudean

-bueno podría decirse que si-vi como su rostro bajo

-y eso por que

-bueno la verdad es que no me gusta-hico una pausa-lo amo, siempre lo he amado pero se que el no siente lo mismo por mi

-¿y eso como lo sabes?, el podría también estar enamorado de ti-dije tratando de animarla

-no, el solo me ve como uno mas de sus Nakamas y solamente eso

-podrías intentarlo, como tu me dijiste mínimo deberías intentarlo-sonreí para calmarla

-tienes razón, lo intentare después por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Sanji-dijo ya tranquila

-bien por que ya llegamos ahora solo es cuestión de preguntar

Y así lo hicimos estuvimos buscando a Sanji por todo el mercado pero al darnos cuenta de que el ya se había ido decidimos preguntarles a las personas de los alrededores, pero casi nadie lo había visto empezaba a pensar que el nunca llego a esta isla

-no te preocupes Nami, el de seguro vino a esta isla-siempre Robin parecía descifrar lo que pienso

-gracias-susurre, nos acercamos a un puesto de fruta donde una anciana estaba atendiendo el puesto tendría unos 60 años-disculpe Señora ha visto a un chico rubio, alto, ojo izquierdo cubierto con su cabello, una pequeña barba

-si, ese chico vino a comprar hace unas horas-al escuchar eso sentía que mis esperanzas aumentaban-se veía demasiado cansado y también algo dolido al parecer estaba huyendo de una chica

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-me sorprendí que ella lo supiera ¿acaso el se lo contó?

-al parecer sus ojos delataban su estado de animo, como los tuyos al parecer tu eres la chica por la que el huyo, y veo que tu también lo amas

-¿no sabe a donde se fue?-pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema y que no viera el sonrojo ocasionado por lo que dijo

-al parecer se dirigía al muelle estaba tratando de buscar un bote para seguir su marcha

-muchas gracias-dije dulcemente

-no hay problema, espero que lo encuentren-dijo despidiéndose de nosotras

-yo también-susurre para mis adentros, nos encaminamos al puerto al parecer había gran cantidad de barcos de los cuales se podía escoger y comenzamos a ver a cada uno de los comerciantes que los vendían, estuvimos 1 hora buscando sin ninguna señal afirmativa

-¿crees que el siga en la isla?-pregunte esperando una repuesta afirmativa

-si, ya que como dijo la señora el parecía cansado, mira podemos preguntarle a ese anciano-mire a donde ella señalaba y se veía de la misma edad que la anciana de antes

-disculpe señor ha visto a un chico rubio, alto, ojo izquierdo cubierto con su cabello, una pequeña barba-le preguntaba lo mismo a todos

-si, ese joven vino buscando un bote para seguir navegando, se lo vendí desde hace ya unas horas-al escuchar eso sentía que ya se había marchado-pero como el barco que compro estaba con daños leves le dije que lo repararía y se lo tendría listo para mañana

-¿y no sabe donde esta el ahora?-pregunte feliz de poder saber que el estaba aun aquí

-si, como el muchacho parecía cansado le dije que descansara al parecer se hospedo en el hotel de enfrente, ha de seguir ahí

-muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco

-ya veo, así que tu eras la muchacha de la que el joven estaba huyendo, espero que arreglen sus problemas-¿que el también lo sabia?

-¿usted conoce a una señora del mercado?

-si, ella es mi esposa-al parecer a Robin le hizo algo de gracia ya que empezó a reír un poco

-hasta luego y gracias-dije alejándome en dirección al hotel, dolo caminamos unos pasos y estábamos enfrente de el, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa

-bueno te veo luego Nami iré a dar una vuelta-dijo Robin dando vuelta

-espera, ¿Por qué te vas?

-ustedes dos van a tener mucho de que hablara así que yo no me meto los veo luego-dijo ya alejándose

Entre al hotel a parecer Sanji estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso así que me dirigí hacia el, llegue a la puerta y justo en el momento en que iba a tocar, escuche unos ronquidos provenientes de la habitación, supuse que el estaba dormido, forcé la puerta de la habitación y entre

Allí estaba el, al parecer ambos ancianos tenían razón el estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, al verlo comprendí por lo que el estaba pasando y por supuesto yo, en ese momento me pareció mal despertarlo, así que esperare a que despierte


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí esta la continuación este capitulo contiene lemon**_

–_San... Sanji-Kun...– Escuchaba la suave voz de Nami jadeando mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban sutilmente en mi pecho provocándome mas placer que dolor –Sanji por favor no te detengas ¡Aaah!_

–_Nami-san! eres una diosa- en ese momento ni mismo podía reconocer mi voz por el timbre excitado y ronco que tenia , veía a Nami húmeda de sudor debido alas poderosas envestidas que provocaba, mis manos estaban cada una en sus pechos, casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado, su respiración agitada y mis ojos no podían ver cualquier cosa que no fuera ella que al igual que yo estaba completamente desnuda y tenia su nívea piel húmeda del sudor, sus cabellos revueltos y los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un gemido tras otro –Nami-san continua moviéndote -Dije casi gruñendo mientras enterraba los dedos en los suaves pechos de Nami quien se encontraba a horcajadas encima de mi moviéndose con energía acariciándose con mi miembro que yacía en su interior, moviéndose cada vez mas en este fuerte baile de pasión_

– _¡Aah!... Sanji... ¡Te extrañe tanto!– me decía mientras tomaba una de mis manos que se encontraban en su pecho y la guiaba hasta posarla en su parte trasera, por dios jamás me había sentido tan excitado, solo verla me hacia querer seguirle haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta quedarme sin vida, jamás me imagine que algo como esto pudiera ocurriré, ella entrando en mi habitación y seduciéndome aunque ahora no recuerdo como regrese al barco _

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en el barco si no en la habitación donde antes me había hospedado, ¡AAAAAAAAAA! que idiota soy es cierto me acabo de marchar del barco a quien sabe donde pero era mejor que quedarme ahí, aunque no se si sentirme triste por haberme ido o furioso por que ahora acabo de despertar del mas maravilloso sueño que había tenido, Mire al cuarto se veía exactamente igual que antes de que me quedara dormido, entonces ¡¿por que demonios olía tan bien? Era un aroma tan familiar como a mandarinas ese era el olor de Nami

Medí la vuelta y pude ver la hermosa figura de mi adorada Nami-san a lado de mi profundamente dormida, GENIAL otro maldito sueño, como era posible que despertara de uno para caer en otro simplemente genial, se veía tan hermosa con ese bikini que siempre usa, bueno si es un sueño ¿Por qué no aprovechar mientras estoy dormido?, me acerque lentamente a ella tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese

Sus labios eran tan suaves, me adentre poco a poco de su boca y comencé a explorarla, definía sus dulces labios con la lengua, su dulce boca, sus suave lengua, jamás pensé que un sueño se pudiera sentir tan real, al momento note como se mordía el labio inferior para poder ayudarme a permanecer ahí por mas tiempo, estaba correspondiéndome el beso, me quede explorando cada parte de su boca pero al abrir los ojos pude notar que ella estaba despierta, me separe de ella consumo cuidado

-no sabes cuanto esperaba esto Nami-san-dije tratándola de besar nuevamente pero ella puso su mano para pararme y frunció el ceño

-ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿Por qué te fuiste? idiota-dijo aun acostada, baje la mirada ya que no podía mantenérsela

-me fui por que no podía permanecer a tu lado sin sufrir al saber que tu me odiabas-dije consuma tristeza

-sabes que eso fue una decisión muy cobarde de tu parte-aunque fuera un sueño que ella me lo dijera, en verdad dolía-huir de tus problemas como si fueras un crío que corre cada vez que la situación se pone difícil

-Y ¿que querías que hiciera? que me quedara y te observara todos los días sabiendo que me odias, mientras yo te amo-dije en un tono que nunca había utilizado era entre tristeza y furia

-si, mínimo por eso pudiste haberte quedado, por lo menos pudiste haber intentado ganarte mi amistad o mi corazón-esas palabras no sabia si me dolían o me hacían sentir bien

-no creo que pudiera ganarme tu corazón Nami-san-conteste tranquilamente sentándome

-¡¿por que rayos crees que no puedes?-dijo completamente enfadada, igualmente se levanto

-no puedo, ya que podrías tener a cualquier a un hombre fuerte y valiente no un patético cocinero que huye coba…-sentí mi mejilla arder, lleve mi mano y supe que Nami me había abofeteado

-NO TE ATREVAS DE TERMINAR ESA FRASE IDIOTA-vi como en su mirada se reflejaba furia y tristeza-no puedo creerlo el gran mujeriego que siempre tiene la seguridad del mundo conquistando chicas ahora se esta menospreciando como un imbecil

-¡¿imbecil?-no importara que fuera solo un sueño realmente me enfadaba que ella me dijera eso

-¡si el mayor imbecil de todos los tiempos, tu que antes decías que eras fuerte para proteger a los que te importan, ahora te denigras pensando que eres solo un débil perdedor!

-¡yo nunca dije que fuera débil!

-¡si, si eres débil ya que si no lo fueras te hubieras quedado conmigo, para que supieras que yo también te amo! idiota-me quede sin palabras al escucharla no importa que fuera un sueño esas palabras eran las mejores de mi vida

-¡tienes razón!-me levante de la cama de un brinco-en cuanto despierte iré a por ti de nuevo Nami-san-dije completamente seguro-que bueno que comencé a soñar esto en vez de soñar que te hacia el amor-dije como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¡¿QUE?-abrió los ojos completamente-¿tu es-esta-bas soña-ñan-do qu-e?-que bonita se veía a pesar de que estaba muy pálida

-si antes de que comenzara a soñar esto, soñaba que te hacia el amor pero lo bueno que esto es un sueño si no jamás podria decirte esto, pero en cuanto despierte iré de regreso por ti

-Sanji-Kun esto no es un sueño-con su tono indiferente

-¿qu-qu-que?-si esto no era un sueño, le había dicho a Nami-san que le hice el amor en sueños

-Que esto no era un sueño ¡maldito pervertido!-sentí como su puño me sacaba volando al otro lado de la habitación, no podía creerlo si esto no era un sueño entonces ELLA ME HABIA DICHO QUE ME AMABA, ese pensamiento surco mi mente antes de que me quedara inconciente

Desperté en el mismo cuarto, me levante rápidamente buscando a Nami con la mirada

-hmm si era un sueño después de todo-dije en susurro, baje la mirada con algo de decepción, como si ella viniera a buscarme lo mejor era salir inmediatamente de aquí tomar el barco que compre e irme lo mas pronto posible, iba a marcharme cuando me percate que del lado donde había salido volando, la pared estaba con una un agujero y alrededor varias grietas, y sentía un terrible ardor en mi cabeza

-ya te lo dije Sanji-Kun ¡esto no es un sueño! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?-dijo Nami entrando por la puerta

-Nami-san en ¿en donde estabas?-pregunte un poco nervioso, por lo que antes le había dicho

-baje a la recepción por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, al parecer te golpe demasiado fuerte, ya que te desmayaste-vi como desvío su mirada

-Si al parecer no debí decir menuda estupidez-dije frotándome la nuca, algo avergonzado, pero recordando lo que había soñado eso hizo que me pusiera más nervioso

-no te preocupes de todos modos yo ya te golpe por eso, debió dolerte-y vaya que dolió

-un poco pero ya estoy mejor, gracias

-no lo estas, voy a cuarte esa herida ya que se te puede infectar-ella se acerco a mi sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a cada momento que estaba cerca de ella

-no es necesario Nami-san

-claro que lo es no quiero que regreses al Sunny todo lastimado-ella puso su mano en mi pecho y me obligo a sentarme sobre la cama y bajar la cabeza para poder curarme

-¿regresar?-esa frase me tomo totalmente desprevenido yo ya había abandonado la tripulación desde el momento en que me fui

-claro idiota, ¿creías que no te iba a obligar a volver?-empezó a limpiar un poco de sangre que brotaba de mi cabeza

-pues yo ya los abandone no puedo regresar con ustedes-dije levantando la cabeza pero para mi mala o buena suerte, mi cabeza esta a la misma altura que los pechos de Nami

-si, pero aun así vas a venir conmigo te guste o no-solo escuche eso ya que me perdí en sus hermosos pechos, por dios jamás los había observado tan cerca, eran gigantes y con ese bikini que usaba se podían apreciar en toda su gloria-Sanji-Kun ¿me estas escuchando?-bajo la mirada y me vio-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-lanzándome de un puñetazo al mismo lugar que antes

-no fue mi intención Nami-san-dije levantándome rápidamente para acercarme a ella-es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar es que eres tan hermosa y sensual-idiota-no lo siento lo que quiero decir es que, bueno ,te amo y tu a mi y yo no…-no sabia como explicarme

-supongo que ahora que lo sabes no vas poder estar tranquilo cada vez que me veas ¿verdad?-su tono era dulce y tranquilo-bueno supongo que tendré que hacer tu sueño realidad-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-¿QUE?-ahora era yo el que estaba impactado, acaso Nami, mi Nami acaba de decirme que quiere hacerlo conmigo esto era algo realmente increíble

-lo que escuchaste idiota no me hagas repetirlo-ella desvío la mirada pero pude aprecias cierto sonrojo en su rostro, era una faceta de Nami que no había visto y ¡me encantaba!

-no es necesario Nami-san yo no quiero forzarte a nada-dije un poco nervioso

-sabes, no es necesario que seas tan caballeroso conmigo-al momento de decirlo ella había unido sus labios con los míos

Se sentía tan bien este beso, Abrí la boca un poco más, para permitir que la lengua de Nami penetrase en ella. La acaricie con la mía, la sentí y la saboreé. Era suave, dulce, cálida… Explore su boca a profundidad, la tome entre mis labios… Sin separarme por un momento, coloque la otra mano en la cintura de la muchacha, y ella me abrazó fuertemente, para pegarme aún más a sí misma, pase mi lengua por los labios de ella y volví a acariciar la suya, ella se separó de mi boca para comenzar a besarme el cuello

-no Nami-san… por favor, si… si sigues así no…no voy a poder contenerme-dije con mucha dificultad el deseo me estaba ganando

-y no quiero que lo hagas-empezó nuevamente a acariciar mi cuello con su lengua sentía sus manos quitándome la chaqueta delicadamente solo como ella podía ser y la camisa quedándome con el torso desnudo

-si eso es lo que deseas-dije en suave susurro mi mano bajo a la parte baja de Nami, metí mi mano su pantalón y comencé a acariciar su intimidad a lo que ella solo soltó un gemido que me volvió loco, lo acaricie un poco haciendo que ella soltara gemido tras gemido, saque mi mano y las coloque sobre su espalda con solo sentir la suave piel de Nami entre mis manos me hacia estremecer, comencé a caminar hacia atrás para poder llegar a la cama sentí que las rodillas chocaban con la cama y caía sobre ella junto con Nami

–Yo... Estoy un poco nerviosa...– Confeso sin dejar de sonreír

–No te preocupes-le devolví la sonrisa –Yo también- comencé a desabrochar el bikini de Nami y tirándolo a un lado dejando expuesto sus senos eran perfectos, cuando hicieron contacto rozándose con mi pecho ¡era tan increíble! una sensación realmente difícil de descriptir ella se levanto un poco abriendo las piernas para poder estar de rodillas con mis piernas una a lado de la otra, quedando ella con sus rodillas sobre la cama y yo ligeramente inclinado sosteniéndome únicamente por mi codos y nuestros rostros a escasos milímetros

¡Dios! ¡Pero si sentía como se me hacia agua la boca! Muy, muy despacio comenzó a inclinarse, ella suspiro ansiosa previniendo lo que venia y un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta cuando mi lengua rozo su pezón ahora desnudo, por un momento pensé que me lo estaba imaginando, sin embargo al sentir como su pezón se puso duro cerré mi boca sobre su pecho humedeciéndolo y succionándolo supe que todo era una maravillosa realidad

– ¡Sa... Sanji!– Dijo casi gritando mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta de las placenteras sensaciones que mi boca le provocaba – ¡Dios! ¡Eso... Eso se siente... Se siente... Muy bien...!– Al escucharla me aparto un poco de manera que pudieran mirarla a los ojos y me relamí lentamente la boca, el gesto parecía casi perverso pero increíblemente erótico

– ¡Sabes tan bien!– dije en una mezcla de susurro y grito –Tus pechos son tan hermosos - Le dije mientras llevaba mis manos a estos y comenzaba a masajearlos, ella lanzo un breve grito –Son grandes y firmes, pero también son suaves y muy cálidos... Me gusta como se sienten en mi boca– Y de nuevo comencé a devorarlos

–Sanji – Dijo ella con voz entrecortada –Tu boca... Esta caliente... Tan caliente...

–Igual que yo- afirme y una de mis manos comenzó a descender recorriendo sus costado hasta llegar a la cadera y lleve mi mano hasta rozar su centro sobre la sensual ropa interior-ves lo que me haces sentir

– ¿Lo que te hago sentir?– dijo mirándome a los ojos un poco confundida de lo que me a refería

–Si... Tan solo cuando me sonríes haces que me quede sin respiración, porque lo haces de una manera diferente, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero tienes una sonrisa que siempre me hace sentir renovado a pesar de lo mal que esta la situación- De nuevo lleve la mano al centro femenino y comenzó un movimiento muy sutil sobre la ropa interior los movimientos de mi mano eran cada vez más fuertes, lleve mis labios al cuello de ella y lo mordí sutilmente –¿Puedes sentirlo, Nami?– pregunte mientras movía mi propia cadera rozando mi miembro con la de ella, Nami abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran al sentir algo caliente y firme frotándose contra ella

–Sa... Sanji... Yo... Puedo sentirte...– sin duda mis palabras habían logrado el objetivo de excitarla pues llevo sus manos hasta colocarlas en mi espalda –Te siento... Tu... Estas... Firme...

–Mas que firme, preciosa- al parecer ella noto el temblor en su voz, al parecer ella estaba temblando de ansias, yo estaba conteniendo mi pasión en consideración a ella, saber eso me causo una bella sensación de ternura pero también acrecentó mi pasión al saber que ella me deseaba tanto para despertar mis instintos salvajes, pero también me preocupaba lo suficiente para intentar controlarlos; entonces, lenta y sutilmente Nami movió una de sus manos de mi trasero y con muchísima vergüenza ya que se le notaba en la cara pero aun más curiosidad llevo esta entre nuestros cuerpos y acaricio delicadamente mi miembro como yo lo había hecho antes, asombrándose visiblemente al comprobar el nivel de mi dureza –¡Na... Nami!– Dije su nombre casi en un gruñido era una sensación realmente maravillosa sentía como si fuera a acabar en cualquier momento –Nami... Tal vez... Tal vez no deberías...-dije entrecortado por lo maravilloso de la situación

– ¿Te desagrada?– Pregunto deteniéndose de inmediato – ¡Lo siento! Pensé que...

– ¡No! No me desagrado- cuando ella intento retirar su mano yo coloque mi mano encima de la de ella reteniéndola en ese lugar – ¡Al contrario! Pero si te dejo seguir esto puede terminar antes de empezar- ella soltó una curiosa exclamación de sorpresa al entender a lo que me refería, soltó con suavidad su mano de mi agarre y la movió hasta introducirla dentro de sus pantalones y la ropa interior, y sin dejar de mirar mis ojos envolvió sus delgados dedos sobre mi miembro- ¡Nami!- Dije apretando los dientes en un intento de contenerme, era impresionante que con tan solo sentirla tocándolo estuviera cerca de derramarse

-Al parecer esto te gusta mucho-dijo con tono seductor-bueno supongo podríamos mejorarlo-empezó a bajar mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, nunca supe en que momento pero en un hábil movimiento me había despojado de mi ropa y en este punto también ella se había despojado de su ropa ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, al parecer el nerviosismo que tenia había desaparecido

-Nami eres una diosa-dije antes de volver a besarla, ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello y ambos caímos en la cama, jamás me había sentido tan vivo, sentía el suave cuerpo de Nami pegado al mío, era tan hermoso verla, saborearla, si moría después de esto moriría feliz

Comencé a masajearle uno de sus senos sin dejar de besarla, podía escuchar los gemidos de Nami a pesar de que sus labios estaban ocupados, mi otra mano sujetaba su delicada cintura, sentía la respiración agitada de ella chocar contra ni rostro, deslizaba mi mano a través de toda su espalda desde su hermoso cabello hasta su asombrosa retaguardia, sentía la sangre hervir, pensaba que con cada caricia mi cuerpo se quemaba

-Nami yo quisiera…-ella tapo mi boca con sus dedos evitando que terminara mi frase

-no es necesario que lo digas- se acerco a mi rostro en un suave susurro me dijo al odio-yo también quiero hacerlo-al escucharla sentí que las puertas del paraíso se abrían ante mi

-Nami es enserio-no podía creerlo-si quieres podemos pode…-nuevamente me interrumpió

-ya hemos llegado hasta aquí-ella suavemente se giro quedando yo arriba y ella abajo-y yo no quiero parar-al escuchar eso me excite completamente si antes había alguna oportunidad de que me detuviera se había esfumado. Me levante para arrodillarme y pude notar la hermosa posición que tenia Nami en esos momentos, sus piernas estaban de lado ligeramente inclinadas, sus manos estaban encima de sus pechos y su hermoso rostro se veía cansado y feliz

-no me mires así-parecía una niña pequeña avergonzada

-no puedo evitarlo Nami, eres demasiado hermosa para este mundo-una de mis manos acaricio su rostro-en estos momentos solo quiero hacerte mía-tome mi miembro y empecé a introducir la punta dentro de Nami, pude ver que se mordió el labio con expresión de dolor en su rostro-lo siento Nami no era mi intención-ella solo negó con la cabeza

-esta bien Sanji-ella solo sonrío-es normal, solo sigue-comencé a meter todo mi miembro dentro de Nami al final pude notar como un poco de sangre salía de ella, era virgen-eres realmente hermosa-dije antes de empezar a embestirla

Podía escuchar cada gemido que Salía de los labios de Nami, era estar en el paraíso aumente las embestidas a un momento en que mis caderas se movían por si solas pero también empecé a disminuir la velocidad que tenia pero escuchar su voz me reanimo a seguir

-Sanji… ¡ha! .no…no…!te detengas!, ¡Quiero mas!-Grito ella- ¡Quiero sentirte tan dentro de mi como puedas llegar! ¡Te quiero más profundo y más fuerte, Sanji! ¡Y no quiero que te vuelvas a detener!– Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y acto seguido retome las envestidas pero esta vez mucho mas fuertes y profundas, los gritos de placer que ella daba me complacían, al mismo tiempo que me deleitaba con la sensación de estar dentro de ella

–Yo también puedo sentirte, Nami- dije con voz agitada –Siento como me envuelves y te amoldas a mí alrededor, estas tan estrecha y caliente... Yo... Jamás experimente nada semejante ¡Oh, Nami! ¡Eres deliciosa!– Completamente fuera de control levante una de sus piernas y la coloque sobre mi hombro, la cama temblaba con tanta fuerza que incluso se había movido de su lugar, los gritos, los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar, sentía que llegaba al limite

– ¡Sanji! ¡Creo que yo...! ¡Yo me voy... Voy a...!

– ¡yo también Nami!– mis envestidas se hicieron más cortas y más rápidas pero seguían siendo igualmente fuertes – ¡Quiero que termines para mi! ¡Terminemos Juntos!

–Yo... Yo... ¡Aaaah! ¡Sa... Sanji! ¡AAAAAAHH ¡– Grito mi nombre con tanta fuerza, que termine dentro de ella, caí a lado de ella nuestras respiraciones eran realmente aceleradas, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-regresaras ahora-más que pregunta sonaba como afirmación

-claro Nami-una sonrisa surco mi rostro-jamás podría abandonarte por que te amo

-yo también te amo-dijo ella dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿quieres repetirlo?-dije en tono seductor

-¿ahora?-se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojo

-claro podemos regresar con los demás mañana, además de que ya es de noche-ella volteo hacia la ventana afirmando de que ya era de noche, al parecer tardamos mas de lo que pensaba-por que no aprovecharlo-al terminar de decir esto comencé a masajear nuevamente uno de sus senos

-Pero... ¡Aaah! ¿No estas...? ¿No estas cansado?-dije ella entre jadeos

-créeme jamás me podría cansar de esto y comencé a besarla de nuevo


End file.
